


乘人之危

by CarmineLucine



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 20:56:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmineLucine/pseuds/CarmineLucine
Summary: 现代背景。带斑。年下反扑。





	乘人之危

“叮铃——”

没人应门。

“叮铃叮铃——”

仍然没人应门。

带土掏出钥匙把门打开了。

进门以后他轻车熟路地打开客厅的灯，换鞋，反手锁门，把塑料袋里的东西放进冰箱。然后他回头看到门口的木质大衣架子上挂着斑的黑色风衣，带土无视了架子上的另外五个空位，脱下外套，把它盖在了斑的衣服上面。

之后他不慌不忙地走上楼，果不其然看到斑房间的门没锁，虚掩着。也对，斑肯定想不到会有人进来。

带土毫不客气地推门而入，摁下三个开关，把一个吊灯两个壁灯全打开了。漆黑的房间里一瞬间亮得像下午一点钟的太阳。

床上传来的声音仿佛受伤野兽的怒吼。

没人比带土更清楚斑的起床气有多可怕。十多年前，在带土还需要斑送自己去上学的年纪里，他不知多少次清晨在斑的卧室门口战战兢兢，犹豫着究竟是立刻敲门还是再让斑睡五分钟，最后仍免不了被吓哭……

然而他现在已经长大了。

长大了的带土故作惊讶地笑起来：“咦，你没睡啊。”

斑对此的回复是把被子拉过了头顶。

带土大跨步走过去，把斑的被子拽了下来。“起来。”他无情无义地说道，有些惊讶于遇到的抵抗的微弱程度。斑好像根本没力气跟他玩拔河。带土把手里的被子丢到床的另一边，无语地看着他的白衬衫黑长裤黑手套：“你这是要出门？还是你已经老年痴呆得忘记了睡觉要穿睡衣了？”

斑慢吞吞地把自己翻了过来。带土注意到他惨白的脸和眼睛下面的乌青，不可思议道：“都这样了你还要回家？为什么不好好在医院躺着？”

斑眯着眼睛，发出一声有气无力的冷笑：“关你什么事。你说好的不回来了呢？还不快滚？”

带土脸一沉。但下个瞬间他就露出虚情假意的笑容：“我担心你嘛。”

斑的嘴角弯起来，可目光里冷冰冰的毫无笑意：“你去医院找我了？”

带土亲热地拉起他一只手就要说话。斑立刻把手抽了回去。带土也不以为意，仍旧语声亲热地道：“我买了一个大花圈想去送给你，结果医生告诉我你自己提前出院了。还好你隔壁床的人正好死了，我这花圈买得也不算浪费。”他出手极快地摸了把斑的额头，在斑发作前飞速收回手，继续说道：“你还在发烧呢。居然就自作主张出院，太任性了。”

斑似乎精疲力竭，重新闭上了眼睛：“废话说完了赶紧滚。”

带土不依不饶：“吃药了吗？”

“不要没事找事。”

“你一周没来上班了，这怎么能叫没事？”带土阴恻恻地道，“不要忘了，是你把我拉进这个火坑的，我可是为了你的目标每天睡不到四个小时，你一请假就是一周，我当然要看看你究竟是不是真的病得快要死了。”

斑咳了两声，慢慢把自己蜷起来。带土面无表情地盯着他。斑看起来瘦了不少，脸颊都有点凹进去了，他这个年龄，想把肉再长回来可没那么容易……

一阵沉默。

最后斑掀起眼皮，疲倦地道：“我吃过药了。有什么事明天再说。帮我把灯关了。”

他们都知道这就是让步了。

但带土假装听不懂：“我真的有急事。”

斑微微侧过脸，示意他在听。

带土娓娓道来：“众所周知，晓的每一个成员，无论是男是女、是老是少，不管国籍身份、思想倾向，更不提分工合作、各人项目……他们都有一个共同的任务。”

斑脸上写着“你接着编”。

带土残忍地微笑道：“……他们都涂指甲油。”

斑的脸上一片空白。

在斑来得及做出任何反应之前，带土已经变戏法一样在手里变出一个深蓝色的小瓶子：“而你，你身为晓的幕后老板之一，居然不服从公司规定，从来不涂指甲油，实在罪大恶极。员工们碍于你的淫威敢怒不敢言，我今天就要大义灭亲，替天行道……”

斑忍无可忍道：“滚。”

带土笑道：“我觉得我用的这款深蓝色是全晓最好看的，就擅作主张给你选了同一个牌子颜色……”他见斑终于难以置信地瞪大了眼睛，笑得愈发灿烂：“你接着睡，等你睡醒我早就帮你涂好了，绝对不影响你休息……”

斑抬手就要打掉那个瓶子，可惜他病中虚软无力，反而被带土拧住手腕，把手套给扒了下来。他挣了一下，没挣开，声音立马沉了下去：“你敢。”

带土一手抓着他手，另一手熟练地单手拧开瓶子。瓶盖连着小刷子在他的手指间快速地转了一圈。斑大概是暂时放弃抵抗，只等秋后算账了，漠然地看着带土。带土得了便宜卖乖道：“可能会有点痒，你最好还是不要盯着看……”

突然之间变故陡生，斑刚才还乖乖搭在他掌心的五指一下子捏成了拳，朝着他的脸就揍过来。虽然带土一直心有防备，但斑攒了这么久的力气还是有点效果，他没能完全躲开，颧骨被蹭得生疼。

带土满肚子的阴阳怪气也被这一拳搞成了火气，正好斑收势不及，整个人扑到了他怀里，他顺势就把斑的手臂反剪，从背后压着他倒在床上。

斑整个僵住了。

带土知道他根本不能忍受有人在背后，于是他贴得更紧，往斑的耳朵里面吹气：“不许动。”

斑的声音都变调了：“下去。”

带土蹭着他滚烫的后背：“我不。”一边还慢慢把斑藏到身前的手重新抽出来。

斑哑着嗓子叫了一声。不过，他没有再反抗了。

……

带土仔仔细细地给斑涂完了十片手指甲，又欣赏了会儿那双涂了深蓝色指甲油的熟悉的手略微痉挛着抓住床单的新鲜样子，这才慢条斯理地从斑身上下来。

斑一言不发地爬起来冲进洗手间。

带土施施然跟进去，不出意料地看到斑在洗手。

“洗不掉的，”带土打了个哈欠，“这个牌子防水……还有，你那是什么不堪受辱的表情，搞得好像我强【哔——】你一样……”

斑免疫了他的胡说八道，头也不抬地继续冲水：“我在想我的教育究竟出了什么问题，教出来的玩意儿这么喜欢这种东西。”

带土认真道：“其实我也没那么喜欢指甲油，我就是……”

“你就是想强【哔——】我是吧。”斑面无表情地抬起头从镜子里看他。

带土：“啊哈哈。”

斑低下头继续洗手。忽然他一个没站稳，往旁边倒下去。带土眼疾手快地抢上前扶住他：“行了别洗了，回去躺着吧。”

斑抿着嘴看着自己浸在水池里的衣袖，显然情绪已经降到了最低点。他甩开带土的手，有点晃悠地走回床边躺了回去。带土非常自觉地帮他把被子盖回去掖好，把大灯都关掉，留了一盏台灯。斑像是极度疲倦，几乎是挨上枕头的一瞬间就睡着了。

带土就着台灯的光线看了他一会儿，美滋滋地下楼了。他从冰箱里拿出自己下午买了带过来的食材，一边哼着歌一边开始做饭。斑好像从来都懒得做饭，也不知道带土搬出去的这大半年里他都在吃什么。

……带土把淘好的米扔进粥锅，开始切肉和菜。搅拌鸡蛋液的时候他根本控制不住表情，全程在笑。实在是太快乐了……逼着斑做他不想做的事情……

……他把熟肉和蛋液丢进锅，掐着表又煮了十五分钟，最后把黄瓜丁也放进去。

……

这次他没有突然开灯也没有掀被子，正常地把斑叫醒，喂着他把粥吃下去。斑好像精神了一点，洗漱完以后没有立刻接着睡，而是侧躺着幽幽地和带土对视。

带土忧心忡忡道：“你可要快点好起来啊，我一个人扛不住这么多活儿……”

斑冲他翻眼睛：“平时你不是就说我不干活吗？我上不上班有什么两样？”

带土趁机大吐苦水：“是啊是啊，你只提供了大致战略，杂务全是我在做，我还要化身包工头监督别人做，还要扮演新人打工仔做，我一个人同时打这么多份工，却得不到工资，因为我自己就是老板……”

斑安慰地拍了拍他的手。他俩的指甲油相映成趣。

带土压低声音：“我不光自己没有工资，还要给晓里面的每个沙雕发工资……明知道鼬是间谍，我他妈的还是得给他钱，明知道小南贪污，为了稳住长门我也还是要给她钱……鬼鲛倒是不要钱，但我要打起十二分的精神给他画饼……”

“……所以算我求你了，赶紧好起来吧。”带土越说越心酸。“是你发展我入伙的，你不能自己先跑啊……”

斑点点头，闭上了眼睛。带土得了承诺，不再絮叨了。他握着斑的手，很快也趴在床边睡着了。


End file.
